A second season: Part 14: Discovery
by splash
Summary: Will Mark make it? Will Peter realize the connection between Grace and Mark? Something from Sarah's past finally surfaces--can she handle her emotions? Ezra, Daisy and Shelby share their feelings...


**A Second Season: Part 14: Recovery**

**By splash**

This episode starts just about the time of the incident with Peter looking for Grace in the hospital. 

Grace's mother appears—will grace tell the truth, the _whole_ truth? 

Peter bumps into Mark's father unexpectedly. Will he make the connection?

Did Mark leave a note? Where it turns up will be surprising…

Peter tells the rest of the students about Mark. The truth from Sarah's past surfaces. 

Ezra and Shelby share their feelings.

**Please review. I really enjoy reading them. They also help motivate me… As DreamSeaker says, "It only takes a minute." Thanks in advance!**

* * *

Peter rushed into the hospital and made his way to the emergency room. He frantically asked the nurse where he could find Grace and discovered that she had been transferred to a room already. Room 413. Peter ran to the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. As he approached 413, Peter slowed to catch his breath. He wanted to be composed when he went in. He was worried about Grace, but on the phone Curtis said she and the baby would be ok. He was more worried about her mother's reaction. He knew telling her mother would not be easy for Grace. He just hoped the stress would not be too much.

"Grace?" Peter asked softly poking his head through the curtain around her bed. Grace was in a room with two other patients who were sleeping. Grace looked up at Peter, then started to cry.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I really messed this up… I just didn't want to be a problem for anyone…" Grace explained teary eyed.

"We were really worried about you. I wish you had come to me before… (Grace looked away in tears, Peter paused) But now you're safe. We can get through this," Peter hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Grace, I had to call your mom…"

"I figured… Guess you can't blame me for trying?" Grace asked trying to lift the serious tone cast over the room.

"Running isn't a solution… There are better ways of dealing with your problems and your fears." Peter said matter-of-factly.

"So does she know? I mean about the baby…" Grace asked trying to postpone the inevitable lecture. 

"No I didn't want her to have the whole ride here to worry about _both _of you… I didn't know how you were doing when she was notified. Plus, I thought you might still want to be the one to tell her. (soft & encouraging) I'll be right here with you," Peter said.

Grace sighed. She was concerned about her mother's reaction, and if her step-father was with her… And her step-brothers… She didn't even want to think about that…

"Thanks… I mean for sticking around…" Grace said shyly. Just then Peter's phone rang. He motioned to Grace that he'd only be a minute then he pushed talk on the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Peter something terrible has happened…" It was Sophie.

"What is it, Soph?" Peter asked reluctantly. He was tired from all the stress of this past few weeks and it was beginning to show.

"Mark is on his way to the hospital. Peter, he tried to hang himself…"

There was silence on both ends of the phone for a moment. Peter's mouth moved but nothing would come out. He moved away from Grace's bed and headed to the door. He finally spoke.

"Is he going to make it?" Peter asked quietly trying not to let Grace hear. He couldn't ask for the details, not yet. Not over the phone… It was too much for him at that moment. Peter stepped outside the room.

"They didn't know. I would have rode along, but I knew you were there and things here are not going well," Sophie explained.

"Do the kids know?" Peter asked trying to keep his exhaustion from taking his emotions for a ride. 

"Not yet. Sarah walked in on him in the haunted house – the rest of the students were in the yard when she found him. Roger got him down before any other students came in. It was so dark that they wouldn't have seen the rope. I don't know what to do from here. Sarah is in pretty bad shape, and Roger is dealing with her. I told the counselors what I knew. Jeff and the others closed off the haunted house and have the students getting ready for bed." Sophie was talking rapidly. Her voice was begging for Peter to calm her, direct her, to help her keep it together –for the kids. Peter noticed the growing panic in her voice. The reality hadn't sunk in yet for Peter and he was in his damage control mode where his feelings had no place.

"OK, get the kids all settled down and keep them out of the barn. Did anyone look through Mark's stuff? Was there a note or anything?" Peter didn't want any of the students to stumble across it first. He was thinking rationally, but without any sign of emotion.

"Jeff's looking in the guys dorm now. He didn't have one with him in the barn…" Sophie was having trouble choking back her tears. She couldn't believe on of her students…

"Soph? Hon… I know this is tough, but you're handling it really well," Peter assured her. "I'll meet the ambulance when it gets here. Did you call his father?"

"No one answered… I asked him to call immediately when he got home no matter what time it was…" 

"Good," Peter was lost in thought – how would he break it to Mark's father… "Hey Soph? I need you to be strong for the kids, ok?"

"I know, but it's hard. I don't think Sarah is handling this too well, we need to keep an eye on her too. I've suggested the counselors stay here tonight, in part for the students and in part for them. They all know…"

"OK Soph. I'll call as soon as I hear something. Call me if you find anything in the dorm and I'd like to be there when you tell the kids. It's still pretty early, so hopefully I can get back tonight depending on Mark's condition. I'm still waiting on Grace's mom too. I can't avoid that –no matter what," Peter explained. He heard her take a deep breath on the other end of the line. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. The tears were fighting their way out, but he couldn't let them—he had to be there for the kids. He couldn't falter now. He needed Sophie to be strong too, but he knew it would be hard. Mark had been in her group—her responsibility.

"Sweetie? It'll work out ok. I'll call as soon as I know something. I'm really grateful I can count on you to take care of everything at horizon. You're doing a great job. I know it's tough, but I need you to stay strong," Peter encouraged her. 

"And Soph? I love you…" Peter added with a teary smile.

"Me too… Call soon?"

"You bet," Peter promised softly.

"Thanks." Sophie hung up the phone and looked down at the receiver. Her tears flooded out like a violent summer storm, and like heavy rain, ended quickly. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath, and another… She knew she had to be strong, for the others. It would be so hard to hide her pain from the kids. They could see right through her at times.

Jeff had managed to get the Cliffhangers and the Trackers to clean up the remnants of the carnival from the yard and head back to their dorms without much lip. No one yet knew the exact cause of the accident in the haunted house. Several of the younger students were scared that there was really something haunted, others didn't know what to think. No one suspected the worst. While they had been cleaning up Curtis had showed up to inspect the Barn. Roger had shown him around the back so that the students wouldn't become alarmed. 

The ambulance had already freaked a few of them. It was a reminder of the last time an ambulance had come to horizon to get Isaac who had supposedly OD'd in the shower of the boy's dorm. Ezra was especially disturbed by its arrival, and it brought back memories of finding Isaac lying there unconscious. Daisy was strangely silent and inwardly frightened by the full moon on this Halloween night. She had reserved from reading her cards, though tempted, since the last time she had done so on a full moon they had been eerily accurate. The two found comfort in the monotony of cleaning and went about it in silence with the rest of the students.

Curtis put a padlock on the two doors to the barn so that no one would try to get in during that night. He wanted to inspect the scene again during the daytime to see if he had missed anything. He headed back to the lodge and noticed that the students had all cleared out of the yard and the campus was very quiet. The silence sent chills down his back—he too was affected by the thought of that boy trying to kill himself. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to. He walked into the Admin building looking for Sophie. She was on the phone leaving another message with Mark's father.

"Hi Sophie. You ok?" Curtis asked concerned.

"Trying to keep it together for a little bit longer. No word from Peter yet. He said he'd call when he knew more," Sophie sighed.

"Look why don't you go check on the kids. I'll stay a while and wait by the phone. Annie said she'd come by after she closes up. She said she'd bring hot coffee and something to eat," Curtis offered. He saw her hesitate. "I promise I'll get you as soon as I hear anything… OK?"

"Thanks, Curtis. For everything…" Sophie headed out of the office to check on the kids. On second thought first stop would be the Med. Center to check on Sarah. This had hit her particularly hard.

"Hey Jane," Sophie said to the woman beside Sarah's bed. Jane was a part time nurse who worked at Horizon from time to time. She happened to be the nurse on duty this evening and was helping Sarah deal with the evening's events. Sarah was tossing and turning in a bed.

"Soph… She's trying to rest. She wore herself out crying hysterically. She kept calling someone's name over and over—I couldn't make out what she was saying. It got so out of control I had to give her something to calm her down. Nothing else was working…" Jane was visibly disturbed by Sarah's reaction. "I don't think I'm really equipped to help her… It was really scary to see her like that…"

"I'm sure you handled things fine under the circumstances. I've put a call into the psychologist. He's on his way up and will hopefully be here soon. Meanwhile just keep an eye on her… Have someone get me if anything changes," Sophie was really worried. She needed all the staff support she could get. Without Sarah things would be tough. She now had two groups plus the school to look after. She marveled at how Peter ever managed. The constant commotion and work was keeping her focused. Except for the brief outburst after talking with Peter, Sophie had managed to check her emotions. She knew it would only last so long and the more tired she grew the harder it would be. She patted Jane on the shoulder and took one more concerned look at Sarah before heading back out.

Peter was pacing the ambulance bay when the rig pulled up. The sirens wailed and doctors rushed to Mark. He wanted to talk to Mark, but there was no time, the doctors were already working on him before they entered the emergency room. Peter followed them into the exam room only to be escorted briskly into the hall by a nurse who assured him the doctor would be out as soon as there was something to report. Peter paced the hall back and forth. 

Minutes later, a young doctor came out of the exam room. He explained that Mark had been lucky but was not out of the woods yet. His neck wasn't broken but the rope had crushed his windpipe making him unable to breathe without the assistance of a ventilator. They wouldn't know until later whether or not there would be any effects from the lack of oxygen or whether he would be able to breath on his own anytime soon. There was also a concern that his vocal chords might have been severely damaged, nothing would be clear until the swelling went down. Mark would be transferred to ICU and listed in critical condition. The doctor would keep Peter posted. Peter asked if he could see Mark, but the doctor said only for a moment. Peter said thank you and went into the room. The doctor hurried off.

"Mark? It's Peter…" Peter said taking Marks small white hand in his. "Mark, listen it's going to be ok now. I'm here for you, but you have to fight. We'd all really miss you if you were gone. Especially Grace… She needs a good friend right now. You were always there for her… Don't give up…" Peter was near tears, but continued hoping Mark could somehow hear him. Peter talked to Mark for almost ten minutes before the nurse who had shooed him out of the room earlier came back with orderlies to check his vitals and transfer him to ICU. The nurse assured Peter that he could see Mark again when he was settled upstairs. Peter watched them wheel Mark in to the elevator as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Just then he heard his name over the loudspeaker. They were paging him to Grace's room. He wiped his eyes and ducked into the Men's room to clear his head. He had to stay focused. Grace needed his help too. He ran up the stairs to the fourth floor deciding the exercise might help him regain composure. He stopped to catch his breath at the top of the stairs before entering the fourth floor hallway. As he stepped out he saw Grace's mom at the nurse's station. She turned around and spotted Peter. 

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"I had to see about another student," Peter said calmly. "Everything is fine, and I'm here now. So why don't we talk a moment before going in to see Grace."

"The nurse wouldn't let me in. Claimed Grace refused to see me without you here and the nurse was compelled to agree for her safety. What did she mean by that? Why does Grace fear me? What is going on?" her mother was visibly agitated and Peter needed first to calm her down.

"Look, Grace has had a rough few days. She's weak and well, scared that you will be mad at her, so I think she just needed reassurance that she wouldn't get yelled at," Peter explained cautiously.

"I don't plan on yelling at her. I'm concerned. She's never acted like this…" Grace's mom trailed off. After a moment of silence "Look Mr. Scarborough I'm scared. I was scared when you called, scared when I couldn't see her… She's my baby—if anything happened to her…"

"I know, but right now she needs you to be strong. Not to judge or criticize her, but to listen to her from start to finish. What she wants to say is going to be tough, but she really wants to get it all out in the open. She needs your support—as her mother," Peter explained compassionately. After everything that had happened that day, Peter was still able to muster the strength to deal rationally and passionately with a frightened parent and her child.

"I understand. Give me a moment—my husband is in the waiting room I need to tell him everything is ok…" Peter nodded that he would wait for her inside and walked in to Grace's room. 

"Grace?" Peter said softly.

"Hi Peter. Everything ok?" Grace asked turning to face him.

"Sure everything will be fine. You're mom's here… I think she's really ready to listen…"

"I'm scared."

"I know, but I'm here. Just take it one step at a time…" Peter tried to calm her.

Grace's mom came in.

"Hi sweetie…" 

"Hi mom…" Grace said shyly. Her mom came over to hug her and Grace hesitated at first, but gave in finally. It felt so good to be in her mother's arms… "Mom I'm so sorry… for everything…" 

"Oh Grace. It's ok. I just want you to be happy and safe… I need to know what's bothering you—I want to help…"

"Mom, its so messed up… I'm… I was… Oh mom I'm so sorry…"

"Grace hon? It's ok, you can do this," Peter assured her. Grace pulled away from her mom and looked at Peter. His face was a mixture of concern and support. She hadn't realized how comfortable she had become around him. His presence made her feel safe. She turned back and looked at her mom, then let her hands wander to her stomach. She was gathering the courage to speak. Finally she found the voice…

"Mom, I'm pregnant…" Grace said timidly looking up at her mother for reassurance.

"Oh my… oh Grace… How… Who did this…" Grace's mother was crying. She wrapped her daughter in her arms and rocked her gently. "Grace please tell me… I'm not mad, I promise. I want to help, but I need to know…" Grace was surprised and relieved at the same time. She hadn't expected this reaction, but then again she hadn't told her mom the whole story. She hadn't really told anyone. She knew Peter was still there and wondered what they would think when they knew the truth… She also knew she couldn't keep it in any longer—it wasn't good for her or for the child inside her. She began to tell them about the rape.

Back at the school Sophie had made it through all of the dorms. She had left the Cliffhangers for last. Jeff had assured her that no note had been in Mark's stuff or anywhere in the boy's dorm. He suggested maybe they look through Grace's stuff—maybe he had left one for her. Sophie said she would go back there in the morning and look more thoroughly. She hadn't seen anything obvious when she had been in there earlier. 

She started with the Cliff girl's dorm. Everyone except Shelby was asleep. She double-checked that Daisy wasn't faking and then went to sit down on Shelby's bed. She stroked Shelby's hair and was surprised when she didn't recoil.

"You ok?" Sophie asked softly.

"Guess so… Can't sleep though. It's creepy. I didn't mean for the haunted house to turn out that way…" Shelby sighed.

"You couldn't have predicted anyone would get hurt. It was a great idea. You guys did a good job setting it all up. I was really impressed…" Sophie smiled.

"Yeah? Thanks… Any word on Mark?" Shelby asked.

"Not yet. Peter promised he'd call as soon as he heard."

"Will you let us know as soon as you hear?" Shelby pleaded. Sophie was surprised that Shelby was taking such an interest.

"If I hear soon I'll let you all know. But it might be hours before he knows anything for certain. We'll let you all know first thing in the morning. I know it will be hard, but try to get some sleep ok?"

"Sure." Shelby rolled over and pulled the covers up tight. As Sophie got up to leave, Shelby spoke again. "Soph? G'Night…"

"Night Shelby…" Sophie whispered. 

Back outside she looked up at the stars and the moon so bright in the sky. It was an amazing sight, but she couldn't shake the sadness long enough to marvel at it. She headed to the Cliff boy's dorm and as she climbed the steps she saw Ezra sitting just outside the door.

"Ezra?" 

"Oh hey Sophie. Didn't think you'd be coming…" Ezra said not moving.

"Everything ok?"

"What really happened tonight?" Ezra asked. 

"Ezra I'm not really sure. We'll know more in the morning when we can hopefully talk to Mark. Things are a bit unclear right now…" Sophie wasn't really lying. They didn't know exactly what Mark had been thinking, but it was doubtful that it had been an accident. Then Sophie remembered Ezra had been the one to find Isaac. She sat down beside him.

"You know you think you have things figured out and then something happens to totally change your mind…"

"Want to talk about it…" Sophie suggested. Ezra wasn't really listening to her. He just started talking.

"I mean, I thought the only way I could make my point, to get them to stop fighting, was to do something drastic. I don't think I wanted to kill myself really. Just scare them… Though the thought crossed my mind. I mean why bother. I had parents who adopted me just to save their lousy marriage. They thought I was a failure and a looser… What did I have left…" Ezra paused and looked out over the yard. "In the hospital I realized it was pretty stupid actually. I got scared. Scared I wouldn't see Daisy again—I mean she was kind of mad when I got back, which made me feel better. I wanted someone to be mad at me instead of feeling sorry for me. I don't know why… Now I couldn't even imagine. I haven't met my birth parents yet. I haven't met the love of my life (laughs) ok well I thought I had, but kinda sucks when she doesn't feel the same way… Still there's so much I want…" Ezra was smiling. He hadn't ever said that out loud. He hadn't even really thought about it, but there was so much he wanted now from life. 

Sophie had been surprised at Ezra's expression of his feelings. She couldn't help feeling so proud of how far he had come. Finding his birth parents, even if it was just their name and address, had really changed Ezra. She put a hand on his knee and smiled.

"I'm really proud of you Ezra…" Sophie said quietly. She wasn't sure what else to say. It was almost as if less was more.

"Yeah? So am I…" Ezra laughed. He had never been proud of himself before. It felt both weird and good.

"What do you think about getting some sleep?" Sophie suggested.

"Probably a good idea?" Ezra smiled. "Hey, Any word on Mark?"

"Not yet. I'll let you all know as soon as I hear. But I don't think we'll know much until the morning…" 

"Sure… Thanks."

"No problem. G'night…" Sophie gave Ezra a hug and followed him into the dorm. She looked around and left when she was sure that the others were all sleeping. She stepped back out into the night and headed back to find Roger and Jeff.

Back at the hospital Grace had finished telling her mom and Peter everything, well all except the part about Mark being present through the whole thing. Her mother was having trouble believing that her husband's children would do this, but even harder for her was the thought that her daughter would be making all this up. Peter explained to them that he was bound by law to report this to the child protective services. No one protested.

"Mr. Scarborough?" Grace's mom started. She still hadn't gotten past the formalities with Peter. She wasn't sure she ever would. "Could you please tell my husband that I'd like to talk to him. I think it might be best if he and the boys went back home. We will have to work something out but tonight isn't the time and this isn't the place. I will stay here until we can find a solution that will work." 

"Sure. I'll let you two have a moment alone and then I'll send him in." Peter left the room and headed for the waiting room. Grace's two oldest stepbrothers were in the lounge watching television eating junk food from the vending machine. Their father was pacing with his back to Peter.

"Sir? You can go in now…" Peter said to the man. As Grace's stepfather turned around Peter's face froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Mark's father, Donald! This meant… Oh no! First Grace, now Mark… He hadn't prepared for this. 

"Donald?" Peter asked sounding surprised.

"Peter. Thank you for taking such good care of this situation with Grace. Her mother has been so upset. It helps to know that she was in good care," Donald said shaking Peter's hand. Peter hesitated for a moment and then knew he had to say something.

"Sir can I speak with you alone for a moment?" 

"Sure, hey kids – why don't you go up to the cafeteria and grab some dinner. You've had enough junk food. Here's a twenty. Bring me back some coffee?"

"Yeah sure dad…" The oldest, Tim, said.

"Later" Matt called as he turned the corner down the hall. 

Peter and Donald were now alone.

"Donald, why don't we sit down…" 

"What's wrong, is Grace ok?"

"No Grace will be fine. There are a few things that her mother will discuss with you but in all she is going to be ok. I really need to discuss your son."

"Mark? What has he done now?" Donald asked flatly.

"I was hoping you could tell me why we weren't notified that you and Grace's mother were married? We had no idea there was a connection between Mark and Grace," Peter inquired.

"It didn't cross my mind. We were still transitioning from the marriage a few months earlier and she hadn't changed Grace's last name. I didn't have any say in Grace's life yet, and when I brought Mark, I didn't think there was much of a connection. Unless you are telling me there_ is _some connection between their behaviors?" Donald asked.

"Well I'm not sure what the connection is. Neither has been too forthcoming about their problems. We were finally at the root of Grace's when Mark…" Peter paused.

"Mark what?"

"Sir there is no easy way to say this, but your son is here at the hospital too. Mark attempted suicide earlier tonight. He is in critical condition in ICU. We left numerous messages at your home…"

"How? I mean why would he? Are you sure?" Donald interrupted. He was at a loss for words.

"The details are unclear. No note has been found. We just know that a counselor found him barely alive in a storage barn. He had tried to hang himself. The doctors are monitoring him closely. They say they will know more in a few hours."

"You sure no one did this to him? You're sure it was suicide?"

"I wish I could say otherwise, but that wouldn't do him any good. Mark needs help. More help than we can give him here or you can give him at home. It is hard to come to terms with I know, but he _is _still alive and we have to focus on getting him better," Peter was trying to reassure him but Donald was not listening. He was somewhere far away lost in thought. Peter thought he almost saw a tear, but Donald got up and started out of the waiting area.

"Please show me where my son is?" he asked meekly.

"This way," Peter led Mark's father to the elevator.

Back in the lodge at Horizon, Roger and Jeff were talking quietly when Sophie came back from her rounds. 

"Hey guys. Any word from Peter?" Sophie asked anxiously.

"Nothing yet. Any change with Sarah?" Roger asked.

"She was trying to rest when I saw her. This hit her pretty hard... How about you two? Roger?" Sophie probed.

"Rough night. I don't think it'll ever be easy to see a person on the edge of death… It's just setting in. I was telling Jeff that up to now my adrenaline wouldn't allow me to remember the look on his face when I pulled him down… Sarah was holding on so tight that I didn't think she'd ever let go. His body was so limp in my arms…" Roger said allowing the tears to form in his eyes. Roger rarely let his emotions take over. He was unable to get mad, but he also couldn't understand why. He remembered the feeling of being all alone in the world with no one to turn to, but here Mark had support from all sides. Roger could only be sad. 

"I'm not sure I would have handled it so well if I had been in your shoes. I still don't quite know how to react. He's still alive—so I should be relieved. We all should be, but I'm more worried about the other kids. How will they react when they find out?" Jeff let his thoughts be spoken.

"Peter asked us to wait until he was back to say anything. No one went into the barn so they didn't see the noose or the marks around his neck… I just wish I could have seen the signs sooner…" Sophie sighed she was too tired to cry now.

"You can't blame yourself," Jeff started. "Mark was going through the motions here, we _all_ thought he was doing so well…" 

Just then Sophie jumped. She heard the phone ringing in the office. Maybe it was Peter. They all rushed to Curtis.

"Curtis, who is it?" Sophie asked.

"Peter. He has news…" Curtis said mysteriously and handed the phone to Sophie.

"Peter, how's Mark?" 

"Fighting. They are afraid the vocal chords might have been crushed and maybe there is some brain damage. But otherwise he is hanging in. He hasn't woken up yet," Peter explained.

"When do they expect him to wake up?"

"Soon," Peter said shortly trying to change the subject to Mark's father and Grace's mother. "Soph? Can you look at the files for Mark and Grace. Compare the addresses and phone numbers from me…"

"Huh? Ok… The phone numbers are different, so are the addresses… Wait… The building is the same just different number." Sophie analyzed the files.

"That explains it…" Peter started absently.

"Explains what?" 

"Grace and Mark are stepsiblings as of this past June… Mark must have know about the rape and felt he was somehow responsible. I'm not sure, but…"

"Rape?" Sophie didn't know, Peter forgot…

"Yes Grace was raped by her two older stepbrothers. Her mom is handing this well. Mark's father is in with him now—he doesn't know about the other boys yet. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever done…" Peter's voice was cracking. He was crying now standing outside in the ambulance bay watching the distant light from the twinkling stars.

"Peter, I wish I was there with you…" Sophie said.

"Me too… but I need you there. The kids need you." 

"Need you too Mountain Man…" 

"I'll be back soon. The doctors hope to downgrade Mark to stable condition soon. Since his father is here I feel better about leaving…" 

"OK see you soon…"

"Love you…'

"Yeah, me too…" Sophie said hanging up the phone.

"So, what'd Peter say?" Roger asked.

"He's stabilized. Peter will know more when he gets back tonight. Meanwhile why don't you two get some sleep? We need you at 100% tomorrow. The kids will take this all hard and we're short staffed so even more work for each of us to do…"

"See you in the morning," Jeff mumbled as he left.

"Bye…" Roger sighed as he walked back out into the night air. He took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. It was so hard to believe. The look on the boy's face had been frightening. Sarah's reaction was almost worse however. She had frozen completely. Shut down and not let anyone in. Then she just lost control. Roger shook it off. He was tired and needed sleep. He knew it wouldn't come easily.

Peter went back to Grace's room and asked to talk to her mom outside. Grace was puzzled, but also tired enough to let it go. 

"Where's Donald?" Grace's mom asked.

"There's been an incident with Mark. We're not sure exactly why, but Mark attempted suicide tonight. He's in ICU in critical condition," Peter explained.

"My god. Donald must be going through hell. Does this have something to do with Grace?" 

"I'm not sure… Maybe you could shed some insight on their relationship. They seemed close," Peter probed.

"From the beginning they were like best friends. I was worried they might have been more involved but Grace assured me they were nothing more than friends. You don't think Mark did this to Grace-she wouldn't lie…" 

"No I doubt it. She and Mark have been close the past few weeks here. If he raped her she wouldn't have let him near. I do however think there is something she hasn't told us…" Peter suggested starting into Grace's room. Her mom touched Peter's arm to stop him.

"Please go easy. I don't want to upset her. Mark's suicide might set her off. We have to think about both of them—Grace and the baby," her mom pleaded.

"I won't do anything to jeopardize your daughter or your grandchild…"

"I know… Thank you."

They went into Grace's room. She was sleeping soundly, peacefully. Peter looked at her and knew it best to wait until morning. He whispered good night to Grace's mom. She understood and asked him to come back in the morning—to be there when she told Grace. He promised and left looking back at Grace one more time. It had been a long day for all of them. It wouldn't be any easier in the morning. He decided he should stop by Mark's room before heading back to the school.

He looked in on the boy and saw his father asleep in the chair beside Mark's bed. Peter asked the nurse if there was any change and she reported that if nothing changed Mark would be moved out of ICU in the morning. Peter smiled—that was good news. They still wouldn't know too much until he awoke. Peter was exhausted. He knew he had to sleep. How he was unsure. The day's events had been hard on him. Peter headed back to his car and started the drive back to the school.

He found Sophie asleep on the couch in his office when he arrived back at horizon. She was sleeping restlessly. Peter bent down to kiss her forehead. Sophie's eyes opened slowly and she smiled. Relieved to see him finally.

"Any news on Mark?" Sophie asked after standing up to hug Peter.

"He's stable. They said they'd call if there was any change. How are things here?"

"Not so good. The kids don't know, but they are suspicious. They know it was more than an accident especially after they saw Sarah's reaction. We won't last long tomorrow without telling them. Roger was the second to find him. He pulled him down and started CPR. He's trying not to let his emotions show, but it's obvious he was really affected. Then there is Sarah. Peter, she's not handling this well at all. I had to get the psychologist up here to see her. The doctor prescribed something to calm her. He said there was no other option. He thinks she needs professional help. She keeps calling out—we can't tell what she's saying. It sounds like 'Gaby'—I've notified her family. They weren't willing to talk, but her father is coming out tomorrow."

Peter was quiet. He had closed his eyes half out of exhaustion half out of pain. His head was swimming with what ifs and if onlys. Sophie couldn't hold back any longer. The tears took over and she sat down hard on the couch. She hung her head in her hands and just let go. Peter looked down at her shaking body and sat beside her. He wrapped Sophie in his arms and held her tight. The suggestion of tears had broken through his armor. He too let the tears come. 

Peter and Sophie sat crying locked in an embrace taking comfort in each other's presence. Sophie looked up at Peter's tear-streaked face and kissed his cheek. She was so relieved to have him back. It had been harder than she had ever imagined to be in control tonight. She admired Peter even more for how he handled the kids and their pain every day.

The two curled up on the couch wrapped in each other and tried to get some sleep. The night was long and nervous. Peter woke several times from Sophie's tossing. Her sleep was troubled, and he worried about how she was handing this. Mark had been in her group. She hadn't mentioned it, but Peter knew she was blaming this in part on her missing the signs. Peter worried too about Mark and Grace and the family that would most likely be ripped apart by the truth—whatever that turned out to be. Peter closed his eyes again to sleep.

Early the next morning there was a knock at the office door. Peter awoke with a start. He looked around as if he was confused. The knock came again.

"Just a sec…" Peter called. Sophie awoke. She sat up and blinked hard. They had slept in the same clothes they wore yesterday. She got up and headed into the bathroom. Peter ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his wrinkled clothes before opening the door.

"Uh… I'm looking for a Ms. Becker? She called last night. I'm Sarah's father," the tall grey haired man said.

"Oh yes, Come in. Sophie mentioned you were coming," Peter said absently.

"Sorry to come so early, but with Sarah's history I didn't want to take any chances." 

Sophie emerged from the bathroom having combed her hair and changed shirts.

"Ah you must be Robert? I'm Sophie Becker. This is Peter Scarborough," Sophie said offering her hand to Sarah's father.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry it had to be under these circumstances…" Robert trailed off. Peter was finally picking up on what Robert had said about Sarah's history.

"Sir, you mentioned Sarah had a history… I'm not sure what you mean by that. There was nothing in her background check to indicate…" Peter started. Robert interrupted.

"Sarah was always so happy working with kids, but couldn't get work because of her history with depression. Her first job was working at a private boarding school teaching science and math. She thought she had found the perfect match. I hadn't seen her that happy since she was a child. I didn't worry about her anymore. But then one of her students… He was the product of overbearing parents and low self-esteem. She had tried to reach him, but nothing had worked. The boy's parents refused to get him help, siting that it would affect his future—label the boy as damaged. The school insisted they do something to help the boy—the parents pulled him from the school. A few weeks later he died. The parents denied it was suicide, but the police were suspicious. In the end the police ruled it accidental, but Sarah was never the same. She blamed her self," Robert paused to catch his breath. His eyes were bleary. It was obvious to Peter he cared deeply about his daughter. "He wrote her a letter just before he died thanking her for believing in him. It think that made it even harder when she found out he had died. She knew deep down it wasn't an accident and she blamed herself. She spiraled down into a deep depression and I convinced her to check herself into a hospital. After a while she started to get better. It took a few years, but eventually she found peace and put it behind her. She worked here and there volunteering. She wanted to teach again, but was scared. Then when she was ready she couldn't find a place that would take her when they found out that she had spent time in therapy for depression. So I fixed it so her record was clear. There would be no sign that she ever spent time in the hospital. There is little money can't do and little I won't do for my daughter. Now I see that I might have gone too far. She wasn't ready for a place like this…"

"She's done a wonderful job with the kids. This isn't her fault…" Sophie interrupted.

"Yes, but I'm sure she's blaming herself. She takes other people's problems and their pain and makes it her own. From what you told me last night—she's acting the same way she did before. I don't think it would be good for her to stay…"

"Maybe, maybe not… We have a strong support system here. Sarah has been part of that. The students rely on her. Helping them heal may help her heal," Peter suggested.

"You're saying your willing to let her continue working?"

"I'm not sure I can let her continue leading a group, but I have no problem letting her stay on in another capacity. She _is _good with the kids and we could use a good math teacher," Peter affirmed.

"I think she needs time. She's not ready to face this…" 

"Why don't we ask her. Maybe sleep has helped calm her some," Sophie suggested. 

"Yes, I'd like to see her…" Robert sighed.

The three walked over to the medical building and looked in on Sarah. She was awake looking out the window at the sun rising over the mountains. She looked up at them as they entered and smiled.

"Daddy…" Sarah whispered.

"Sweetheart… I missed you…" Robert said hugging his daughter.

"Me too… Daddy I'm so sorry I… I messed up again…" Sarah looked and sounded like a small child. It was clear she had a strong relationship with her father.

"Oh Sarah… You didn't mess up. It's ok to be sad…" her father didn't know what else to say.

"Sarah?" Peter spoke almost startling her. She pulled away from her father's embrace and pulled her knees into her chest hugging them tightly. She nodded in response to Peter.

"Sarah, hon, none of this is your fault. Mark is going to be ok. He's in ICU. The doctors are watching him closely. You found him in time…" Peter said trying to reassure her.

"But I knew I should have told him Grace was ok. I waited too long. I got distracted… I…"

"Sarah, you couldn't have known…" Sophie added.

Sarah looked up at Sophie's soft blue eyes. She pulled an envelope out from under the covers. She had opened it. 'Grace' was printed in block letters on the outside.

"He left a note… It was on the ground. I read it," Sarah said sadly handing the letter to Peter.

"Sarah, Peter has offered to let you stay here. Not as a group leader—he can't… but maybe as a teacher? Or…" Sarah's father said trying to change the subject.

"How… why… I couldn't… I should have seen it coming…" Sarah cried.

"No one saw it coming. Mark kept his feelings bottled tight. No matter how we pushed he didn't bend…" Sophie assures her.

"But he did… He talked to me… about him mom's death, about his dad… he just never told me about Grace. If only he had trusted me…" Sarah couldn't continue.

"But I think he did… I just don't think he trusted him self to tell you. He was protecting Grace," Peter said looking up from the letter. "He hadn't protected her when she was raped and he wouldn't allow himself to betray her again—he wouldn't tell anyone." Peter sighed—it now all makes some sense.

"Daddy… I don't want to go back… back to that hospital… not again…" Sarah pleaded like a small child.

"Sweetie… I'm worried about you. You can't keep going like this. I have to be sure you'll be ok," her father said softly. 

Peter listened closely to the father daughter conversation. Robert was an example of what he wished all of his kid's fathers could be like. He smiled. He knew that being at horizon _could _help Sarah, but was also painfully aware that it might not. He couldn't make the decision for them, but would support them either way. He looked at the clock on the wall—the kids would be getting up soon. He had to gather the strength to tell them. First he wanted to call the hospital.

"Sarah, I have to tell the students this morning. They don't know yet. I'd like you to be there if you feel strong enough. I'm going to have everyone hold group and cancel classes this morning. I want them to be able to have a chance to talk about their feelings. Maybe you could share yours too?" Peter suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Hon, you always said it helped to talk about it?" her father added.

"But the kids…"

"They know we're human too…" Sophie pointed out.

"I know, but… I don't want to upset them—I…" Sarah started. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Maybe I could be there with you?" her father offered, "If its ok with Peter."

"I think it would be fine," Peter agreed. 

Just then there was a knock at the door and in walked Graham. 

"Graham!" Sophie was surprised.

"I heard from Roger. He called. I thought you might need me?"

"Graham, Thanks. We need all the help we can get," Peter said. "Sarah, consider joining us, please? I want to call the hospital before I talk to the kids. See you all in the lodge in 15?" 

"Sure," Sophie said. She hoped Sarah would be able to handle the morning.

Graham went to sit down on the other side of Sarah's bed taking her hand and squeezing it. Peter saw her smile weakly at Graham. It was a start, he thought as he left the room.

Back in his office, Peter telephoned the hospital and found out that Mark had , had woken up and been moved out of ICU into the psych ward. He was unable to talk and the doctors were doing tests to assess the extent of the damage to his vocal chords. They were also concerned about keeping his throat from swelling and obstructing his breathing. They were keeping a close eye on him.

He spoke briefly with Grace's mother. She told him she had avoided telling Grace about Mark, and hadn't yet told her husband about the older boys either. Peter assured her he would be back that afternoon to help her break the news to Grace if she wanted to wait. She agreed and promised to call if there was any change in Mark's condition.

Peter worried about Grace's mom for a moment. This would take a toll on her new marriage, and on her relationship with her daughter. He hoped that he would be able to help this family heal somehow…

Most of the students were in the dining hall eating breakfast. The students were talking quietly, which was not the norm. Peter looked around and did a tentative head count. All of the Trackers, Cliffhangers, RidgeRunners, Rangers… OK most of the students were present. Then Sophie and Roger entered the dining room followed by Graham and Sarah who had managed to comb her hair and change into fresh clothes. Sarah's father closed the door behind them. Peter took a deep breath and then made the announcement.

"Morning everyone… I'd like to see you all in the common room in five minutes. Finish up your breakfasts and come in. We will take care of chores later," Peter announced.

The students knew this had something to do with last night and the ambulance. They were surprised however to hear the seriousness in Peter's voice _and_ that they would get out of chores… Something must really have gone wrong. They hurried to finish their food and filed into the lounge.

When Sophie signaled they were all present, Peter began.

"Last night you all know there was an accident in the shed. One of the Rangers, Mark, was taken to the hospital," Peter paused to look around the room. "He spent the night in intensive care but this morning he was transferred to his own room. The doctors say he will be ok."

"What happened," a voice called from the crowd.

"Yeah, Peter, we're not stupid. You wouldn't have called us all in here if it wasn't something big… What did he try to kill himself or something?" Ezra challenged not thinking that was actually what happened. Peter's response surprised him.

"Yes, Ezra. Mark attempted suicide last night," Peter said gently.

"Oh…" Ezra felt stupid for having been so flip.

"How?" Daisy asked.

"I think Why is a better question to ask," Sophie offered. "Why would someone want to commit suicide?"

"They're stupid…" someone muttered.

"Hey, we're not here to judge. Mark felt he had valid reasons, he thought he had no options, that he had no place to go."

"He'd lost hope," Ezra offered understanding.

Peter looked around the room and noticed the tears and the blank stares. Every student would have a different reaction. Some wouldn't react this morning—but maybe days from now, others would be open immediately. Maybe they would be disgusted and angry, maybe sad and depressed, maybe scared. Regardless, he would be there—all the staff would be there—for the students and for each other.

"Look, I'd like us to talk about this, what happened and how we feel about it, more in our groups. I promise I will keep you all updated on his condition," Peter assured them.

"Did anyone tell Grace?" Lindsay asked from the back of the room. Peter was surprised to hear from her, she rarely ever spoke in their one on one sessions let alone in a large group. Then he realized that Lindsay might have known the connection between the two…

"Her family is with her right now and I'll be going back to see her this afternoon," Peter explained not really answering the question, but Lindsay didn't push. "Why don't we go ahead and split into groups, Cliffhangers and Rangers join Sophie, Graham and Sarah outside around the fire pit. RidgeRunners in the dining room and Trackers can stay here. I want all of you to be true to your emotions, let them come—be it anger, frustration, confusion, pain… They are all valid reactions. It's also ok not to know how you feel. Your counselors are here any time—not just in our group sessions. If you need to talk privately or to take a break, just let one of us know. Remember we're always here for you."

The students started shuffling to their group's assigned locations. They were for the most part silent, several whispered to each other as they moved about. It was if they were in shock… Peter was worried, but he hurried to join the Cliffhangers and Rangers outside. He had purposely put the two groups together so Sophie could oversee the session. He didn't want to put too much pressure on Sarah and Graham had been gone for the past few days, so he was worried they wouldn't open up to him. Peter wanted to be present for this group session.

The groups assembled quietly. Sophie noticed that the two groups had actually intermingled. There was no clear division between the Cliffs and the Rangers. Daisy and Sam sat close together with Ezra on the other side of Daisy and Alexis and Patrick were on the other side of Auggie and Jules. Steven and David had grouped with Shelby and Lindsay. Sophie was glad that the students all felt comfortable together. It would help this group session. She considered introducing Sarah's father, who was sitting beside her in the circle. No one had said anything about his presence, and she decided not to bring it up now.

"OK guys, I'd like us to start out by offering on word to describe how we feel right now," Sophie suggested hoping this would lead to further discussion. The students were relieved to have some structure to the group, for now. "I'll start. Right now I feel sad." She looked left to Jules and she picked up.

"I feel numb," Jules offered.

"I feel mad," Auggie gruffed. Lindsay shot him a look that completely surprised Peter. 

"It's ok Auggie, that's a valid reaction," Peter affirmed. "Steven?"

"I don't know. I didn't know the kid…" Steven shrugged then looked at David.

David didn't have much to offer either.

"I feel guilty," Lindsay said with tears in her eyes.

"Lindsay you want to elaborate?" Peter suggested. Lindsay shook her head no, she wasn't ready.

Sam picked up, "I don't really know why, but I'm sad and kind of mad at the same time."

"Yeah, I know how that is," Daisy affirmed. "I feel the same." 

"I feel lucky," Ezra offered. He was thinking about his attempt. "I got scared the last time. I just wanted everyone to stop fighting. I wanted something to change. I realized lying in the hospital that suicide wasn't going to be the answer. That there was a better way. I was lucky I got another chance," He smiled halfway looking up at Peter. Peter nodded smiling softly. Peter was proud of how far Ezra had come. He would be able to help the others through this. 

"But what if you've felt that all your life you weren't worth it. That no one understands, that there's nothing left," Lindsay burst out. Peter started to answer, but Daisy beat him to it.

"Death is not something we should be able to choose. It's like cheating. You walk out on everyone in your life. How could someone ever…" Daisy trailed off.

"It's not like it's fun…" Ezra said defensively.

"I didn't say that," Daisy snapped. Sam put his hand on her knee to calm her.

"When my friend Patti died from an OD," Shelby started. "I didn't even say goodbye. I wish I had gotten the chance…"

"But Mark didn't die," Steven quipped.

"But he could have," Jules whined.

"Does it make a difference?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sure it does," Steven said.

"No way, it doesn't make any difference—he still tried to kill himself. There are better ways to deal with your problems, man," Auggie argued. 

"I'm glad he didn't succeed though…" Jules said quietly.

"Yeah, me too Jules…" Auggie agreed.

The group grew quiet. Peter and Sophie surveyed the student's faces. Some of them hadn't said much; others had spoken volumes with their eyes. Sarah's father had sat quietly throughout, but Peter noticed that the kids affected him too. Peter didn't want to push the kids too much. It was a tough subject. Everyone had strong feelings, whether they could convey them or not. He knew they would have to be watched closely.

Then Peter looked at Sophie. He was so proud of how she had handled the situation. Her pain was obvious to him, but she had managed to keep it in balance in front of the kids. Sarah had been crying on and off throughout group and a few students had offered their support. Lindsay still felt guilty and was also crying quietly, he hoped Sarah could talk to her later. They might be able to help each other.

Peter decided to end the group session.

"OK, anyone else want to add anything?" Peter asked. No one volunteered.

"For the rest of the morning I'd like you all to buddy up with another student from this group here. Doesn't matter who you choose, but I think it would be good if we all had a friend close by today. We need to get the morning chores done (the group groans) but otherwise no classes this morning. I'm going back to the hospital to check on Mark, but I'll be back for dinner. If for any reason you need to talk about this or anything else we're here for you. This goes for today, tomorrow and all the days after that, ok?"

A few students managed a nod, some just sat there. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Hey Peter? Who's that?" Shelby asked pointing to Sarah's father.

"Oh sorry guys," Sarah started. "This is my dad. He came out from Connecticut when he heard." 

"Yeah? Wow. All the way from Connecticut huh? Pretty far to come," David said snidely. 

"I wanted to be here for my daughter. Nothing is too far," Robert said plainly.

Suddenly Sarah decided to share her feelings with the group.

"It was pretty hard for me last night. I was the one who found Mark. It scared me to see him so helpless and to know there was little I could do. I was upset last night and well, my dad was worried so he came to help me. I really appreciate all the support he gives me," Sarah confided.

"Too bad all parents can't get it right the first time," Daisy chided.

"I'm not perfect, as I'm sure Sarah will attest to, but I love my daughter. Most parents love their kids—sometimes that's why we can act so crazy. We can only learn from our mistakes," Robert admitted.

"Guess some are better learners than others," Shelby said getting up from the group. 

She started to walk away but Peter stopped her, "Your buddy?" He would let her comment go, but he didn't want her to be alone, no matter how much she wanted to be.

"Not in the mood…" Shelby said walking off in a huff. The rest of the group started to scatter.

"I'll go," Ezra offered to Peter figuring that Daisy would want to be with Sam and he didn't want to get in the way.

Patrick and Alexis, Auggie and Jules, Sam and Daisy were the next three groups to leave heading back to the lodge for Kitchens. Steven and David, being the two who didn't seem to get why everyone was so upset, found they were the only ones who would buddy with the other.

That left Lindsay by herself. Usually she would have teamed with Grace, but she wasn't here. Lindsay wondered how Grace was handling all of this. She really wanted to be with her friend right now. Lindsay hadn't realized that she was really the only student left, and before she could get away Sarah spoke to her.

"Hey Lindsay, why don't you hang out with me and my dad this morning. He promised to show me the real way to chop wood…" Sarah smiled. Lindsay looked relieved. Somehow she was comforted by the fact that this had affected Sarah so much.

Peter was happy to see Sarah back in action. He asked Graham to supervise the morning chores and keep a close eye on the kids. Sophie was going to call all of the kids parents that afternoon and let them know what happened so that they didn't hear it second hand. The three counselors talked and Graham mentioned that it might be good for the groups to go on a short quest together. Sophie liked that idea. Getting them away from campus for a few days would be good. Peter said he might not be able to join them, but he would know more by dinner.

On the walk back to the lodge, Peter fingered the letter in his pocket. He had read it quickly, but wanted to look at it again before talking to Grace. This was getting more and more complicated. He had gotten a call from a few places that could help Grace through the pregnancy—both were close to her family. This might not work now that he knew about the older boys. Peter thought it ironic that the two most likely to end up staying at Horizon were Grace's older stepbrothers. He wanted Mark to return, but he knew he couldn't risk it. Mark needed 24-hour supervision for a while, then professional help beyond what Horizon could offer.

Lindsay was talking with Sarah's dad about sailing. Robert was easy going with kids and seemed to ease the tension in the air. Sarah was coping better, and found that keeping busy helped. 

Daisy and Sam wandered down to the docks after sneaking out of kitchens. They figured that they wouldn't be missed. Daisy was struggling with this more than she cared to admit. Sam found that it helped to be with someone who needed him. It was as if taking care of Daisy helped his anger to go away. Unfortunately he didn't realize that it would all catch up with him eventually.

"I have such mixed feelings about my mother," Daisy said frankly.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"On one hand I hate her for everything she did to me. More than that I hate her for dying—she took away my power when she died. I now only have a memory to be mad at, and I love some of those memories," Daisy was crying. 

"It was a full moon last night you know…" Daisy said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it was beautiful," Sam commented.

"Evil in disguise," Daisy corrected. "There is nothing more telling than a full moon on Halloween. I should have known it would be bad." 

"Dais, you couldn't know…"

"Maybe, maybe not…"

"Hey Shel! Wait up!" Ezra called out of breath from chasing Shelby across the yard. 

"What do you want freekin" Shelby barked.

"We're buddies," Ezra smiled.

"Yeah right, Not." Shelby looked at him as if disgusted.

"Look Peter was pretty adamant about it. Besides I know you won't bug me to talk about my feelings or anything," Ezra commented sarcastically.

"You've got that right," Shelby laughed.

"So we're buddies?"

"Don't push your luck…"

Ezra smiled.

Peter was almost back at the hospital, only another block or so. He was nervous about telling Grace, but he knew it had to be done soon. He thought if might be better if it was just him who told her, but he didn't want to upset her mom. He would see how things were when he got to the hospital. First he checked on Mark. No change and he was sleeping. Then he went to Grace's room. Her mother had gone back to the hotel to get some sleep and Grace was watching something on TV. She flicked it off quickly when she saw Peter come in.

"Don't worry I'm not going to confiscate the remote," Peter joked. Grace smiled at his weak attempt to crack a joke. Peter sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled out the letter from Mark. 

"Grace, I have something to tell you and I need you to promise me that you won't overreact—for the baby's sake?" Peter asked.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Grace, Mark is in the hospital. He attempted suicide last night, but he didn't succeed," Peter said quickly.

"What? When?"

"During the Halloween carnival he tried to hang himself," Peter hadn't planned on offering this detail, but he was sure she'd find out eventually so he figured he'd play it straight.

"Oh my god. This is all my fault –if only I hadn't run…"

"Grace, I don't think it would have made much difference. Mark was dealing with pretty big demons. He left you a note. Sarah found it. We've both read it," Peter said handing it to her.

> __
> 
> Dear Grace,
> 
> I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I know you are strong, but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be going through this. I should have been able to stand up for myself. Dad is right I am weak and worthless. 
> 
> I was there under that bed hiding when they raped you. I didn't even make a noise. I was too scared that they would hurt me. Instead I let them hurt you. How can you forgive me? You should hate me, but instead you try to spare my feelings. Peter is right—every action has consequences. The consequence of my lack of action is unbearable to think about. While it might sound backwards coming from me, don't run away from this. Tell Peter, or someone, the truth when I'm gone. I read somewhere that the "truth will set you free." I'm not so sure it will help me, but you have so much ahead of you. You are warm and kind and don't deserve what has happened to you.
> 
> The baby will be ok. You can find a safe place for it. A family to love it. I had guessed you would give the child up. You mentioned that you couldn't face the child every day. Better that than not being able to face yourself. 
> 
> Mom came to me again, but only for a moment. I want to be with her forever. I can't take this. The only way to see her all the time is to join her in heaven. Please don't be upset by this. I love you too much to know I've hurt you. Some will say I am selfish by trying to kill myself. I feel I have no choice. Some turn to drugs, drinking, or depression. I am not cut out for those vices. It is best to end my time here and for me to join my mother. I can no longer take the constant ridicule of those voices in my head.
> 
> Tell my dad I still love him despite the pain he caused me growing up. Tell him I will give mom his love. Don't let my brothers get away with this. They deserve what they will get in punishment for what they did to you. 
> 
> Be strong for both you and the baby and please whatever happens do not cry for me. 
> 
> Love, Mark

Grace was stunned. Peter saw the panic in her eyes. He tried to calm her assuring her that Mark was indeed ok. Hearing Grace read the letter out loud helped it sink in for Peter. He was struck by the mention of voices and Mark's mother, but he was truly shocked by the child's confession of having witnessed the rape but not having done anything to prevent it. Rage boiled up in Peter and took him by surprise. He usually could stay so level-headed, he took a deep breath and wiped the forming tears from his eyes.

Grace was sobbing quietly, but was managing to maintain an overall calm, "Can I see him?"

"Not right now. He's been admitted to the psych ward so that the can monitor him," Peter explained.

"You mean with the crazy people?"

"They're not all crazy, some are just lost, like Mark."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Grace you can't blame yourself for Mark's actions. There is more here than just his guilt. It will take time to heal, for both of you. You won't be alone and neither will he." Peter assured her.

"I'm so tired... I didn't want any of this to happen. If I had just let him tell someone. He wanted to you know? He begged me, but I wouldn't let him. I was too scared that you would send me back home. Look what my selfishness did to him. It drove him crazy," Grace cried.

"Grace, Everything will work out ok. I promise," Peter said believing with everything he had that they two kids would indeed be ok.

There was silence for a few minutes as Grace cried on Peter's shoulder. She couldn't figure out now why she had ever been scared of Peter. He was so warm... She was worried about Mark, but also relieved that he hadn't managed to succeed. She knew what she had to do and was ready to tell Peter what she had decided. Unexpectedly Grace spoke, starling Peter slightly.

"I'm giving it up for adoption, the baby," Grace said bluntly. "Please don't try to change my mind."

* * *

**How will Grace's mom react to Grace's decision to put the baby up for adoption?**

**Grace tries to talk to Mark, but it is clear there are lingering effects of the suicide attempt. The doctors have bad news about Mark's future.**

**Grace's mother takes out her frustration on Mark's father.**

**Lindsay overhears Daisy discussing Sophie's not being able to have kids. Lindsay has an idea. **

**Grace returns to Horizon until she is accepted into new placement.**

**The identity of the mystery visitor is revealed.**

**Graham departs again. Auggie also heads to his new home. Jules is sad and finds friendship in an unlikely place.**

** **

** REVIEW PLEASE!!! THANK YOU!**


End file.
